Desperation and determination
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: It's Obon (Japanese Halloween) and Naruto is left all alone again. When he goes into the graveyard late at night, guess who he finds?


A/N: brace yourselves! The loosely themed Halloween Fis are coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own. *sobs with tears running down my cheek* the sexiness, it eludes me!

Warning: suicidal themes, ghosts, one crying Naruto.

...…

It's Obon, and I'm alone. Like always. I'm starting to think that I'll always be alone. I don't know why, but it seems like everyone hates me.

I don't want to be alone. I absolutely hate being alone, it tears at my heart, my soul, my very existence until it feels like I can't go on any longer.

I've tried committing suicide multiple times, but it never seems to work. There's something tying me to this world, and I don't know what it is. I can feel it, every day, if feels strange, otherworldly, yet... Familiar, at the same time.

And it's Obon, day of the dead. It is also a full moon. If I have any chance of meeting it, it will be today.

But the problem is...

I don't know how.

And that's what brings me here today.

The graveyard.

I felt it tugging me here, like it wanted me to come. I always feel a strange attraction to the graveyard but tonight, it's stronger.

I look up, and see that I'm infringing of my parents grave. I didn't even know my parents were buried here. I never visited them. I thought they would hate me too. One tear slides down my face, then another, until I'm openly crying.

I haven't cried in so long. Even when the villagers gave me my-deserved, I'm sure- daily beatings, so, why am I crying now?

Suddenly, I felt a presence, and a voice, a familiar, soft lilting voice.

I slowly turned around and saw the outline of a women with beautiful flaming red hair. "Naruto-kun" she whispered quiet voice. "Shame on you! Making me wait all this time to see you! Hrumph, making your poor old mother worry like that!" She spoke loudly now, voice getting rougher, outline less defined, she seemed like she was in pain.

"Mother" I whispered... "Mom!" I yelled, launching my self towered her, and falling face first on the ground.

"You cannot touch me" she warned sadly, despite her ever wavering voice.

"M-mom" I uttered, wiping away a few tears from my face.

I sat on the ground, and the tears kept coming, I wish I could stop crying, but it seems like I can't. Is she what I kept feeling? She's been with me all along... I've been loved all along! This thought only made me cry harder.

"Naruto" I felt cold fingers on my chin, pulling my head up "don't cry" those same cold hands wiped at my tears.

"Mom?" I questioned tearfully.

"I can touch you, but you can't touch me" she uttered softly, outline fading and flickering wildly. "Now listen, I have only a few minutes, please listen" I hastily nodded, wondering what that meant, and than it cliked. She was going to disappear.

I gasped and threw my arms around my mothers wavering form. Once again the slid right through with almost no obstruction.

"Little one" my mother laughed, her voice rough but soft at the same time. "How am I to talk to you of you keep crying? Please, dry your eyes"

I nodded, wiping my eyes on my sleeves, and blowing my nose in it like a little kid.

"Well" the red haired ghost started, inhaling deeply "eat three meals a day, do well in school, eat your vegetables, don't be greedy, make lots of friends, be polite" she breathed in and exhaled heavily "oh yeah, there are three more things I need to tell you, the three probations, stay away from girls, one girl friend is fine, but more than one is not bad, Jiraya was bad at this. Stay away from money, Jiraya was bad at this to, and last but not least, Alcohol." Mother rambled, her voice getting raspier and raspier and her form getting more warped as she continued.

"And just remember" she rasped, her faint outline getting even dimmer and harder to see.

"I love you, Naruto, forever" her form flickered wildly then disappeared forever.

I sat on the ground, tears trickling down my cheeks my mothers parting words echoing in my mind. I don't even now how long I sat there, until I sensed a presence behind me, I turned and saw a deathly pale raven haired boy standing behind me. For a second, I thought I was seeing another ghost, or a figment of imagination. It wasn't until a white handkerchief fluttered down on my head that I realized that this boy was material, he was real!

I looked up and gasped. The boy was gone! Who was he? I guess I'll never know.

I smiled and pulled the handkerchief to my chest. I just may have a friend after all, mom.

A/N: yea I know it's sad, but bear with me. Do how'd you like my loosely Halloween themed story? It's only appropriate since it's FUCKING HALLOWEEN! I could continue this, but I'd rather not, since I've got two full size stories, one crack fic, and one late entry for NaruSasu day. Check out my other stories, and reveiw to tell me what you think.

Thanks


End file.
